PetalDewshipping Chapter 1
by Axel'sQueenofFire
Summary: Rose has a Suicune named North Wind, one night, he reveals a most shocking secret to her.


A Fiery Romance-1 Pairing:RosexChili, or Fireheartshipping Chapters:20 Rating:K, at first 5+, for all ages...Later on it'll be increased to 17+, for older audiences.

Rose is at a Connoisseur's Ball in Unova, being a well-taught A Rank Pokemon Connaisseuse, when the Striaton Triplets, Cilan, Chili and Cress compete to see who can flirt on her the best!  
Cress is winking, Chili is doing a macho pose and Cilan is throwing kisses to her.  
Unfortunately for Cilan and Cress, Chili beats them to it!  
"Excuse me, do you have a minute?"Cilan asks.  
"Yeah, sure, what's up?"Rose asks.  
"WAIT, YEEEOW!"Chili shouts, coming up to them and handing Rose a love letter he wrote for her!  
"Oh um, thanks, Chili."Rose says, accepting it.

Weeks later at the Restaurant...  
Rose walks in wearing her purple Waitress uniform.  
She goes over to Falkner's table.  
"Hello, welcome to Striaton Restaurant...My name is Rose, and I'll be taking care of you today. Can I start you off with something to drink?"Rose asks.  
"Well, what do you recommend?"Falkner asks.  
"I highly recommend our most popular drink, the soda pop, you'll love it, and so will your bird Pokemon."Rose says.  
"Okay, one soda pop, please."Falkner says.  
"Coming right up."Rose says.

As she works, Chili flirts on her, throwing her kisses and winking at her...Rose ignores him for the most part and focuses on her job.  
She brings Falkner his soda pop.  
"Here's your soda pop, Falkner...Are you all set to order? We have a very reasonably priced supper menu."Rose says.  
"Hm...It all looks so good...Um..."Falkner sighs.  
"Take your time."Rose smiles.  
"I would like a steak please."Falkner says.  
"How would you like that cooked?"Rose asks.  
"Medium, please."Falkner says.  
"Good choice, I get mine done medium too."Rose smiles.  
"Oh wonderful."Falkner says.

Rose goes over and puts Falkner's order for chef Chili to fill.  
The bell rings as Morty and his friend, Eusine, walk in.  
"Oh this looks like a great place to eat at."Eusine says.  
"Yes, I've heard it on the streets that our friend Rose works here as a waitress."Morty says.  
Cilan comes over to seat them, holding menus.  
"Welcome, how many?"Cilan asks.  
"Two."Morty says.  
"Right this way, please."Cilan says.  
Cilan sits them at a table near a window.

Rose comes over to take their orders.  
"Hello, Eusine and Morty!"Rose says.  
"And a good day to you too, Rose."Eusine smiles.  
"Hello, my friend, how's work going?"Morty asks.  
"Good."Rose says.  
"What do you want to drink, Eusine?"Morty asks.  
"The most popular drink on this menu, of course."Eusine grins.  
"That's the soda pop."Rose grins.  
"A soda pop."Eusine says.  
"Two, please."Morty says.  
"Coming right up."Rose says.

She has Cress fill the drinks.  
Chili rings the bell.  
"Order up, Rose, a medium cooked steak!"Chili calls.  
Rose comes to get it, then brings it over to Falkner's table.  
"One steak cooked medium."Rose says.  
"Thank you."Falkner says.  
"Anytime."Rose says.  
Rose then brings her friends, Eusine and Morty, their soda pops.  
"Two soda pops."Rose says.  
They also order steak cooked medium.

Two minutes later Chili rings the bell again.  
"Two steaks cooked medium, Rose."Chili calls.  
She brings them to Morty and Eusine.  
Falkner pays 25 poke for his meal, but tips Rose 10 poke for great service...He exits.  
"Thank you, and come again."Rose says.  
"I will."Falkner smiles.  
Morty and Eusine finish and pay 35 poke for their food, tipping Rose 15 poke for exceptional service, they leave.  
"Please come again."Rose says.  
"We will as long you're a waitress here, our friend."Eusine and Morty chorus.  
At 11 PM, Rose, Chili, Cilan and Cress close the place and head home, Chili and Rose exit hand-in-hand.

Chili and Rose are alone in the Garden.  
"Rose, I need to tell you something."Chili says.  
"What is it, Chili?"Rose asks.  
"I've had the biggest crush on you since I first saw you..."Chili blushes.  
"I like you that way, too."Rose blushes.  
"Then I guess the time is right...Rose, will you be my girlfriend?"Chili asks.  
"Yes."Rose says.  
They kiss.  
end part 1. 


End file.
